Server-based collaboration services allow users to work together in a number of ways. For instance, some collaboration services allow users to share documents, exchange emails, and even communicate using audio and video sessions. In some systems, a number of users may access a single document through web-based interfaces to simultaneously edit the document. Further, some systems allow users to communicate while editing the document using instant messages, video sessions, audio sessions and/or other means of communication.
To promote collaboration services to new users, some systems provide different levels of access for different categories of users. For example, if a user has a free subscription to a service, the system may allow the user to store a limited amount of data on a centralized storage server. However, if the user has a paid subscription, the storage limit may be increased.
Although multi-level subscription structures may be useful in attracting new users to the free services, administrators of existing systems do not often find it easy to attract users to premium features. In some scenarios, administrators often rely upon traditional marketing models to promote the higher grade features of their services. Such models may involve the use of unsolicited bulk email (“SPAM”) messages, traditional advertisements, and other like means of solicitation. The ineffectiveness of these traditional marketing models may, however, contribute to underutilized computing resources.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.